


Life of a Sentry - Wattpad

by reader1718



Category: Blood War, No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Life of a Sentry - Wattpad

**Life of a Sentry**

It had been five years since Will had left his college life, his friends, and his potential girlfriend Jane behind. Five years since he had been bitten by a vampiress and had almost become one of them. However, Will had managed to hold onto his humanity and had refused to drink, thereby remaining only a half-vampire. Then he had been offered a chance to become one of the Sentries, the ancient enemies of the vampires. He had been told that if he could survive the sunrise, then he could become one of them. Will jumped at the chance, knowing he could not only learn to protect others from his fate, but he would have the chance to hunt down the one who had done this to him and slay her, thus ending his curse and offering him the chance to become human again. He had survived and thereafter had begun learning the ways and powers of the Sentries. He had learned to cast many of their most basic spells and how to hold his own against a vampire. Now he protected humanity from vampires. Many of the Sentries wore gray robes, but Will often opted for a gray hoodie or something similar instead. It helped him blend in with crowds and vampires never suspected he could be a Sentry and so he took them by surprise. So life went on, with Will watching the people he met age while he didn’t, tracking the vampiress all around the world, and protecting innocents from vampires. However, his life changed one day when he saw a middle-aged woman being threatened by a vampire.

Will was in Virginia checking out a tip that the vampiress had been there recently, when he heard a scream from across the street! He also sensed a vampire nearby, which probably meant he was up to no good. He turned around to see a rather pretty middle-aged woman being menaced by a male vampire with dark hair. Will stepped in to defend her because he was a Sentry now and also because he still had some humanity left. He jumped in front of her and used a spell to send a force field of energy at the vampire, pushing him back. The vampire kept coming, though, so Will had to resort to his martial arts skills as well. Ultimately he had the vampire at his mercy and asked him if he knew where the vampiress he’d been looking for was. It turned out he didn’t, so Will staked him.

Then he turned to the woman he’d rescued. “Are you all right?” Will asked her. “Yes, I think so. Just badly shaken up. Thank you so much—Will?” the woman trailed off, looking at him with a look of recognition in her eyes. Will looked closer and gasped! The woman he’d saved was his mother, the mother who’d thought he was dead because of a story Will had asked his friends and Jane to start so people wouldn’t look for him, figuring a half-vampire might as well be dead anyway! Will, shocked, asked, “Mom? What are you doing here?” His mother retorted, “I might ask you the same thing, _William_.” Will patiently explained, “Mom, I’m supposed to be here. I was doing my job, which is protecting humans like you. I’m a Sentry now and that’s what we do: fight vampires. I could’ve drunk blood a long time ago when I was first bitten, but I clung to my humanity. Finally I managed to defeat the coven’s leader, but I was no longer human, so I had to leave my friends and my girlfriend Jane behind. The Sentries found me and told me that if I could survive the sunrise I could join them, so I went and sat on the hilltop as the sun was rising. It was painful, but I endured it and vowed to hunt down the vampiress who bit me. I knew I needed to figure out where she was and I couldn’t go all over the world just hoping to run into her. So I joined the Sentries, figuring I could help humans and find her at the same time.” The conversation between Will and his mother went on well into the night, but finally Will’s mother understood that her son couldn’t have a normal life as a human being unless he could rid himself of the vampiric taint. She agreed not to tell anyone where Will was and the two parted ways, but both hoped their paths would one day cross again.


End file.
